


Sundate

by ladymashiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymashiro/pseuds/ladymashiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The six of them went on a triple date that ended up in each of them wanting to have a Family of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundate

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that crossed my mind on my way home from work.. Sorry if this one is quite random, I just need my daily dose of Midotaka plus extras. ^_^

It was a Sunday afternoon. The six of them went out on a triple date. 

"Kise-kun is glowing. Your skin has improved a lot." Tatsuya complimented. 

"Thank you. It's because we do it everyday." Clinging to Aomine's arms 

"Baka!" Aomine tried to push him away but it's like he glued himself to him "You're not supposed to tell other people how often you have sex"

"I didn't say anything about sex" Kise defended himself.

"Mine-chin is so lucky, Kise-chin allows you to do it everyday, Muro-chin only allows me do it once a week."

"Atsushi! You're not supposed to tell them that!"

Murasakibara pouts his lips munching on his chips. "Muro-chin is so mean"

Midorima adjusted his glasses. "If you called us just to talk how often or seldom you have sex, we are not interested. Let's go Takao."

Takao is about to stand from his seat when he felt dizzy and lost his balance. But thanks to Midorima's good reflexes, he caught him in his arms just before he hit the floor.

"Are you okay?" Midorima asks worriedly 

"Yeah, you kinda look pale" Tatsuya added

"I'm okay" Takao assured everyone " I'm just a little sleepy I guess" 

"What?!" Kise asked with exaggeration "Don't tell me, Midorimacchi is not letting you get any sleep? Did you do it until the morning?"

"I'm sorry Aomine, but if that idiot beside you dares to say another word, I'll kill him"

The waiter comes with their orders. Extra large serving of tropical fruit parfait for Murasakibara, And burger and soda for the rest of them. Kise ordered additional onion rings for himself. When the onion rings was served, Takao's face turned gray, he looked like he's about to throw up. He pushed aside Midorima and ran to the toilet. 

"Midorima-kun, is Takao-kun alright?, he seems really sick" inquired Himuro

"I know. He's been acting weird this past few weeks. He's always sleepy, he throws up whenever he smells kimchi, and that is his favorite, he doesn't like the taste of water either and he always refuse to shower in the morning. I already told him to see a doctor, but he doesn't want to. do you think it's some kind of rare disease?"

Aomine dropped his burger after what Midorima said "Shut up! All you mentioned are early signs of pregnancy! Have you tried a test yet?"

"What test?"

"Pregnancy test of course!"

Midorima tilt his head as if saying he doesn't get it 

"You can get a pregnancy test kit from the drugstore" Kise shows Midorima a photo of a pregnancy test kit that he searched from the internet "It looks something like this"

"Ah!" Midorima covered his mouth with his hands "He has one of those in the bathroom, but his has two lines in it"

"Really? Omedetou Mido-chin!" Murasakibara hugged Midorima with teary eyes.

"Midorimacchi is going to be a father!" Kise shouts as he jumps getting the attention of the other customers.

Aomine pulled Kise back to his seat and apologize to everyone for his boyfriend's behavior.

All eyes are on Takao as he went back to his seat

"Be careful." Midorima carefully assists his boyfriend back to his seat

"Kise-kun, your onion rings smells horrible, please put them away"

"Bu-t"

"Hurry up!" Aomine told Kise "Pregnants are very sensitive, you shouldn't upset him"

"What's going on?" Takao asked 

"Are you pregnant?" Midorima asked 

"I guess. I'm not certain yet" Takao answered almost in a whisper "Although the test says it positive, I still have to see a doctor for confirmation"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Midorima asked 

"Because I'm not yet sure"

"Say, why don't we go to the doctor together before we go home?"

"Really?"

"Of course." Midorima kissed his boyfriend on the forehead

"Ne, Aominechhi I also want a baby!" Kise demanded 

"Taking care of you is already stressing me out.."

Kise pouts his lips pretending he's about to cry.

"But if they will be as adorable as you, I wouldn't mind having a kid or two" Aomine added 

Kise hugged his boyfriend tightly. "I love Aominecchi!"

"Muro-chin, how many kids would you like?"

"It doesn't matter how many as long as they're as cute as my Atsushi, it's okay" He kissed his boyfriend on the lips. "Say, we go home early and I'll give you a reward?"


End file.
